


As Time Slowly Brings Us Together

by BetterYouThanMe



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, SnowBert, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe
Summary: Julian and Caitlin are soulmates.Julian doesn't care about his clock. He doesn't want a soulmate... until he meets her.Caitlin thinks it's cruel that her clock is still ticking on her wedding day.





	As Time Slowly Brings Us Together

The clock on her wrist was still counting down, which was a good thing because it wasn’t broken, but a bad one because she was getting married today. The thing about one’s soulmate clock is it can only be seen by the person whose wrist it was attached to. Her husband to be told her that his clock stopped ticking once he met her, and she lied and said the same. Maybe her’s was broken because she loved Ronnie with all her heart. How could they not be soul mates? 

The clock on her wrist said she had three years and some change till she met “the one”. She shook her head and put on a smile as she walked through the doors to be married. 

****

After a person dies their clock becomes visible. Caitlin didn’t know if that was supposed to be helpful or hurtful. What if your so called Soulmate lied to you and they died now their secret wasn’t so secret. When Ronnie died his clocked showed up, and it showed he didn’t lie. The time was stuck on the day that they met. Caitlin’s was still ticking which she regarded as a cruel fate. 

She promised herself she wouldn’t fall for her soulmate that whoever they were she wouldn’t love them. Her heart belonged to Ronnie and it would stay his. Nobody could convince her he wasn’t meant to be her Soulmate. 

And then Jay came along and for a few seconds, she thought maybe her clock was right. In the fact that Ronnie wasn’t her soulmate, but that didn’t mean she didn’t still love him. Caitlin had gotten into the habit of not looking at her clock. And when things with Jay started to get serious she still didn’t look.

It wasn’t until after Barry defeated Zoom that she looked at the clock, and she noticed it was still ticking. 

****

Then Barry went back in time and changed everything, and her clock still ticked down to the same date. Except in this timeline, she was becoming Killer Frost, and that terrified her. With Dr, Alchemy running around turning people into metas she didn’t have time to tell her friends what was going on. Until Cisco noticed his power-dampening cuffs were gone. Then she revealed all that was going on. 

And then she captured Julian Albert. She didn’t remember much of that whole escapade anyway. When Killer Frost took over it was like she was trapped inside of her own body but she could only watch. Another person took over and all she could do is watch. Except when she woke up from being Frost she only remembered bits and pieces. 

Julian joined their little team and as time went on Caitlin started to have feelings for him. They went on a coffee date and she couldn’t help but feel like a giddy teenager in love. She resisted looking at the clock on her wrist in fear that Julian wasn’t the person she was supposed to end up with. 

When they went looking for Harry in Gorilla city and Julian admitted that he only came to make sure she got out safely her heart skipped a few beats. Even though she loved Ronnie and knew he would be okay with her falling in love again she didn’t look at the clock. And after awhile she forgot about the stupid clock. 

Then Julian kissed her and she couldn’t stop the curiosity this time. She glanced down focusing on the time that the clocked said. It had stopped. She looked up the date that the clock had said, the one she had marked in the calendar since she was 14 and figured out the date. It was the day she kidnapped Julian. 

But everything fell apart when Julian found out she kept part of the Philosopher’s stone. Even though what she did prevent Savitar’s return he didn’t see it that way. Julian distanced himself for a while and Caitlin was losing hope. Maybe she wasn’t supposed to find love again. 

When Abra Kadabra attacked and she got hurt she didn’t know if she was going to make it. Like Julian said she couldn’t operate on herself. She put all her faith in Julian, and she finally knew why the clock didn’t stop on Ronnie or Jay. And when she said that she would rather die then become Killer Frost she meant it. Killer Frost had been trying to break out for awhile now and she knew the moment the necklace came off she wouldn’t be able to break free. 

—-

Julian never cared about the stupid clock on his wrist. He had much more important things to worry about than the day he would meet his bloody soulmate. Every single time he went on a date the girl would look at her wrist say “Nope, not you” and move on. And the girls who didn’t care about the stupid clock were always the ones that had Julian pulling the old “Oh sorry love, but you’re not the one” trick. Even though he never looked at it, he just pretended. Sure it was rude but it was the nicest way to let a girl down. 

Then his sister died and he didn’t care about anything anymore. He went on the expedition to find the Philosopher’s stone and Savitar made him become alchemy. He always blacked out when he was Alchemy and only remembered things in small pieces. But it was never enough to convince him he was Alchemy. 

Until Barry Allen who he had found out was the Flash told him everything he had been missing out on. It terrified him. Things would come back to him in his sleep and he would remember all the things he did. Even when Julian was sure they had gotten rid of Savitar he still couldn’t shake the paranoia. 

Then Caitlin Snow came into his life, again. She asked him to join the team and he was confused for awhile. Why would they want him after everything he had done? But he complied anyway and joined the team. 

And for the first time since he was young he looked at the clock, it had stopped ticking. He didn’t bother to check the date. Because he wanted it to be Caitlin and didn’t want to be proven wrong. 

—-

When he found out that Caitlin kept part of the stone he didn’t know how to feel. He knew it could potentially help her but it could hurt him. So he pushed her away. For years he didn’t care about love and then someone walked in and made him care. He didn’t want to feel pain anymore.

When Caitlin got hurt from Abra Kadabra’s attack He didn’t know how to feel. He loved Caitlin more than he wanted to admit to himself, but she had betrayed him, in a sense. When they found out that the piece of the stone Caitlin had actually kept Savitar from returning he still didn’t forgive her. But he couldn’t let her die so he performed her surgery. And he prayed that she would be okay so he could forgive her. 

When she went into shock and died he scrambled to bring her back. He checked the date on his wrist after he kissed her. It was the day they met which is why he pulled the necklace off her. He intended to put it back before she could fully become Killer Frost but he didn’t think she would change so quickly. 

Once he picked himself off the floor and thought over everything that had happened he realized his mistake. He just damned the women he loved to be held in a prison. Once they saved her and he prayed they would he would beg for forgiveness. He couldn’t believe he was so stupid and know Caitlin had to pay the price.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my Tumblr: http://betteryouthanme.tumblr.com


End file.
